Alguém Como Você
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Queria dizer que seria capaz de encontrar outra pessoa. Mas ninguém  seria capaz de fazê-lo se sentir tão humano quanto Dean. DASTIEL. Fic de  aniversário para o CassBoy! *-*


**Autor: **CassGirl 4Ever

**Título: **_Alguém como você_

**Presenteado: _CASSBOY \O/_**

**Aviso: **_Fic de aniversário para o #Divo do CassBoy!_

_Época em que o Dean ainda vivia com a Lisa e o Ben. Angst_

**Sinopse: **_Queria dizer que seria capaz de encontrar outra pessoa. Mas ninguém seria capaz de fazê-lo se sentir tão humano quanto Dean._

**D&C**

- Pega, Ben!

Dean jogou a bola de beisebol para o menino que considerava seu filho. Ele sorria largamente, acompanhado do menino, que parecia se divertir rebatendo a bola diversas vezes.

Castiel, que observava toda a cena sem ser visto, não conseguia entender direito a diversão daquilo. Jogar a bola para alguém te devolver não era algo que se brincava com cachorros?

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos por um som abafado, de alguém caindo. Quando focou sua visão, quis sair correndo para ajudar Dean, que na tentativa de pegar uma bola, caíra rasgando a calça e esfolando o joelho.

Mas ele se segurou. Tinha que ter em mente que se aparecesse, talvez estragaria a "vida perfeita" de Dean.

- Dean, você está bem? – Ben perguntou, jogando o taco no chão e correndo até o loiro.

- Estou, Ben. Claro! Foi só um arranhãozinho! – Ele sorriu, levantando-se. Já aguentara dores piores, bem piores.

- Meninos, hora do almoço! – Lisa chamou da porta principal.

- Vem cá, meninão! – Dean pegou Ben no colo e o virou de ponta cabeça, levando-o até a cozinha desta forma. O menino abraçou sua cintura, com medo de cair. Mas gargalhava, se divertindo com aquela nova visão do mundo.

O loiro colocou Ben no chão e foi pegar uma cerveja na geladeira. Deu um selinho em Lisa quando passou por ela, e sentou-se em seguida, já começando a pôr comida em seu prato.

Eles conversavam durante a refeição. Riam, faziam piadas...

Para Castiel, Dean tinha a vida perfeita. A vida que o loiro sempre desejara. Claro que para o anjo, a vida perfeita seria quase esta mesma. Só que ao invés de Lisa, seria ele ali.

O que ele podia fazer? Não poderia dar a Dean a mesma felicidade que Lisa proporcionava. Já tentara namorar Dean certa vez. Infelizmente, a guerra estava intensa no Céu, e o anjo quase não conseguia ficar ao lado de Dean.

Isso irritava o loiro, principalmente quando rezava para que Castiel aparecesse e o ajudasse. Tanto a ele quanto ao irmão. E o moreno não o fazia.

A briga entre eles foi feia quando terminaram. Tanto que Castiel sumiu do mapa de vez, e Dean não o viu mais desde então.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you<em>

_Eu ouvi dizer que você se estabeleceu_

_Que você achou uma garota e está casado agora_

_Eu ouvi dizer que seus sonhos se realizaram_

_Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que não lhe dei_

Castiel respirou fundo, sem conseguir evitar se sentir magoado ao ver Dean tão feliz sem ele. Havia meses que o anjo observava a rotina do loiro em segredo, tentando sempre tomar coragem para falar com ele uma última vez. Certificar-se de que ele estava realmente feliz. Mas sempre acabava desistindo, com medo da rejeição, e de o sorriso de Dean desaparecer ao vê-lo.

Mas dessa vez, o anjo teve uma súbita coragem. Pensando que era "agora ou nunca", andou até a porta principal e respirou fundo diversas vezes. Concentrou-se em aparecer... Em deixar de ser invisível. Bateu à porta, ignorando a campainha ao lado.

A conversa na cozinha parou por uns segundos. Castiel conseguiu ouvir uma cadeira se arrastar e o som dos passos em direção à porta.

O anjo sentiu o coração de seu receptáculo parar por alguns segundos quando a porta se abriu.

- Sim? – Perguntou o loiro, antes de perceber quem estava a sua frente.

Quando visualizou Castiel, puxou o ar rapidamente, por conta da surpresa. Ficou tenso, com costas retas, olhando o anjo de cima.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oi, Dean. – Castiel abriu um sorriso.

Algo muito raro para o moreno, pois quase nada o deixava feliz a ponto de sorrir. Entre esses raros motivos estava Dean.

Dean não respondeu. Ficaram em silêncio, sem saber como agir. Numa atitude impensada, Castiel deu um passo para frente e abraçou o ex-caçador pelo pescoço.

Sentiu Dean ficar ainda mais tenso, e o afastar levemente.

- Cass... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Voltou a perguntar, da maneira mais educada possível.

- Eu... Eu vim te ver. – Respondeu olhando fixamente nas íris verdes do outro.

- Você passou quase um ano sem me ver. O que te deu para resolver aparecer agora? –

Dean assumiu um tom defensivo, e deu um passo para trás ao perceber que não afastara muito Castiel, e que seus narizes quase se tocavam. O anjo abriu a boca para responder mas voltou a fechá-la ao ver Lisa vindo na direção deles.

- Olá! – Ela disse simpática para o moreno. – Sou Lisa! – Ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele não respondeu, apenas olhando rapidamente para ela e voltando a olhar para Dean.

- Esse é Castiel, Lis. – Dean respondeu, sem conseguir quebrar a conexão visual entre os dois. – Um velho _amigo_ meu. – Disse frisando a palavra_, _com a intenção de magoar o anjo.

- Ah... – Ela olhou do loiro para o moreno, sentindo a tensão quase palpável entre eles. – Quer... Quer entrar, Castiel? – Ela sorriu novamente, e fez um gesto para o interior da casa.

- Eu...

- Não, ele não quer. – Dean o cortou, respondendo por ele. – Ele já vai embora, Lis. Vamos só trocar mais algumas palavrinhas.

- Então tá... Não demore. Sua comida vai esfriar. – Ela passou a mão pelo braço do loiro e entrou novamente, fechando a porta dessa vez.

Mas, ao invés de voltar para a cozinha, ela ficou por ali, escutando a conversa dos dois.

"Castiel"... Já havia ouvido aquele nome. Quando Dean havia acabado de se mudar para sua casa, ele gemeu esse nome à noite diversas vezes.

Havia alguma coisa de estranho naquele homem. E Lisa ia descobrir o que era.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. – Disse Dean.

- Dean, eu... – Ele levantou a mão para acariciar o braço de Dean no mesmo lugar que Lisa havia acariciado há alguns instantes, mas o loiro puxou o braço, escapando da carícia. – Olha, desculpa ter aparecido do nada. Eu senti saudades.

- Agora você resolveu sentir saudades? Agora que nós não temos mais nada? – Se controlou muito para não gritar.

- Desculpa, Dean! Eu... Eu não deveria ter vindo, não é? Não deveria ter estragado sua "vida perfeita" com a minha visita...

_Old friend  
>Why are you so shy<br>It ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the light<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<em>

_Velho amigo_

_Por que você está tão tímido?_

_Não é a sua cara se conter_

_Ou se esconder da luz_

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidado_

_Mas eu não consegui ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

_Eu esperava que você me visse e se lembrasse_

_De que pra mim, não acabou._

- Vida perfeita? – Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, e pôs as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. – A definição de "vida perfeita" pra mim era viver ao seu lado, Cass. – Dean olhou para os próprios sapatos, e riu sem humor. – Como eu era idiota, não?

Lisa se encolheu atrás da porta, e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, surpresa. Resistiu ao ímpeto de sair dali, de parar de escutar a conversa. Precisava saber que rumo aquilo ia tomar.

- Não acho que você era idiota... – Disse o anjo, levantando a mão novamente, dessa vez para fazer carinho no rosto do outro. Dean não se esquivou, mas pouco depois, retirou cuidadosamente a mão de Castiel de lá.

- Não vamos tornar isso ainda mais difícil, ok? Nós não vamos voltar, Cass. Você me magoou bastante, sabe?

- Você me disse uma vez, muito antes de a gente namorar, que o amor podia machucar. – O anjo inclinou a cabeça do jeito que sempre fazia quando tinha uma dúvida.

- Você pode escolher entre continuar se machucando ou escapar do amor.

- E porque você escolheu escapar?

- Eu não escapei. – Levantou o olhar, encarando Castiel. Até Lisa se arrepiou com a seriedade de Dean. – Eu te amei muito, Cass. Mas você se esquecia de mim constantemente! Me deixou sozinho no meu aniversário, e não apareceu pra me ajudar a preparar uma festa pro Sammy! Me abandonou de novo no nosso aniversário de um ano... E tudo por causa de uma guerra idiota. Eu aguentei por mais tempo do que achei que suportaria. Mas eu fiz isso por amor. Deixei que ele continuasse me machucando, até que cansei! Cansei de você me fazer idiota, de ficar te esperando e você me esquecer... – Ele baixou o olhar novamente, fechando os olhos com força para segurar uma lágrima.

- Não é uma guerra idiota. – Ele cruzou os braços, se sentindo ofendido e desconfortável.

- Então a guerra ainda está acontecendo? E você me quer de volta com a porra da guerra acontecendo? – Ele trincou os dentes irritado, encarando Castiel sem levantar a cabeça. – Pra quê? Pra me deixar sozinho de novo?

O anjo suspirou, derrotado, e passou a olhar para seus sapatos, envergonhado.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two<em>

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Esqueça, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, eu lembro que você disse_

_Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ele fere_

_Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ele fere_

- Mãe? – Ben perguntou, chegando na sala. – O que você...

- Shh! – Lisa colocou um dedo na frente da boca, em sinal de silêncio. – Já acabou de jantar? – Sussurrou, para que Dean e Castiel não a ouvissem.

- Já, mas...

- Então suba, vá assistir TV no seu quarto. Boa noite, amor. – Ela abraçou o filho e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ben subiu as escadas um tanto confuso, enquanto Lisa se posicionou perto da porta novamente.

Dean e Castiel ainda estavam num silêncio constrangedor. Dean estava considerando se despedir do anjo, mas isso parecia uma ideia muito distante...

- Parece que foi ontem que a gente se beijou pela primeira vez – Castiel quebrou o silêncio, voltando a olhar para as íris verdes. – Que começamos a namorar...

- É. Nem parece que já faz mais de dois anos...

- Lembra da nossa primeira vez? Foi no banco de trás do Impala, não foi?

- Foi... – Ele começou a transferir seu peso de uma perna para a outra, começando a ficar desconfortável novamente.

- Lembra que foi quando você disse que me amava? – O anjo deu um passo pra frente, ficando perigosamente próximo do caçador. – Lembra do tanto de vezes que você disse que me amava enquanto a gente transava?

- C-Cass... – Dean arregalou os olhos, começando a ficar assustado com a proximidade do moreno.

- Era isso o que você gemia. – Ele passou uma mão pelo braço de Dean, pousando em seu bíceps e acariciando o local. – E eu gemia seu nome, alto. "_Ooohh, Deeeean..._" – Aproximou-se do ouvido do caçador para sussurrar o gemido.

Dean já havia fechado os olhos quando sentiu o beijo que Castiel deu em sua orelha. Sentiu outro beijo no canto de sua bochecha, e percebeu que o outro estava fazendo uma trilha de beijos até sua boca. Quando chegou à boca, Castiel resolveu provocar, beijando o espaço entre o nariz e a boca do ex-caçador.

O moreno afastou um pouco o rosto para finalmente beijar os lábios grossos do loiro. Mas desperto por uma crise de consciência, Dean abriu os olhos e o afastou.

- Não – Falou segurando os ombros do anjo, o empurrando levemente pra longe de si. – Desculpe Cass... Mas estou namorando a Lisa agora! Faça um favor, ok? Saia daqui e não volte a me ver, para o bem de nós dois.

- Um beijo de despedida, então? – Disse Castiel, subitamente arrasado.

O anjo não costumava sentir muitas emoções. Somente Dean conseguia fazê-lo se sentir cada vez mais humano, do amor à decepção.

- Tudo bem, pode ser. Um último beijo não nos fará mal, não é? – Perguntou incerto.

- Não... – Ele começou novamente a se aproximar do loiro. Segurou uma das mãos de Dean, entrelaçando os dedos, e colocou a outra mão em sua nuca, o puxando em sua direção.

Há tempos Dean não se sentia tão... Completo. A língua de Castiel invadindo sua boca não lembrava nem de longe o anjo inocente que conhecera.

Castiel sorria durante o beijo, mas era um sorriso triste. Por saber que, quando aquele beijo acabasse, Dean iria entrar em casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jantaria e ia dormir com Lisa.

Mas isso não era hora para pensar nisso, e sim de prolongar aquele beijo o máximo possível, concentrando-se nas mãos de Dean. Uma delas apertava sua mão. A outra estava pousada em sua cintura.

Lisa se contorcia dentro da casa. Tinha vontade de ir até lá, parar o beijo e pedir explicações à Dean.

O que a segurava ali era Dean não saber que observava e escutava a conversa escondida. Dean parecia realmente amar aquele Castiel. Resolveu ir para a cozinha, deixando-os realmente sós.

Dean se separou de Castiel lentamente, mas ainda mantinha a mão em sua cintura.

- Você precisa ir agora. – Disse calmamente, se perdendo no azul dos olhos do anjo. – Esse foi nosso beijo final. Eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro, Lisa deve estar me esperando.

- Claro... Lisa... – Suspirou, parecendo cansado. – Isso é um "adeus", então?

- Provavelmente.

- Adeus, Dean. – Castiel lhe deu mais um selinho antes de dar um passo para trás e sumir diante dos olhos de Dean.

- Adeus, Cass. – Disse para o ar. – Eu te amo. Apesar de tudo.

_You'd know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summery haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes they're memories made<br>Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste_

_Você sabe como o tempo voa_

_Apenas ontem foi o dia de nossas vidas_

_Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão_

_Unidos pela surpresa de nossos dias de glória_

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidado_

_Mas eu não consegui ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

_Eu esperava que você me visse e se lembrasse_

_De que pra mim não acabou_

_Esqueça, eu acharei alguém como você_

_Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, eu me lembro que você disse_

_Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ele fere_

_Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado_

_Arrependimentos e erros são feitos de memórias_

_Quem adivinharia o gosto amargo que isso teria?_

Dean estava abatido quando entrou em casa. Ao invés de ir para a cozinha, onde Lisa o esperava, resolveu passar no banheiro do andar de baixo, para lavar o rosto e se recompor.

Quando considerou sua aparência aceitável, foi até a cozinha. Encontrou Lisa encarando o prato vazio à sua frente, pensativa.

- Lis? – Dean chamou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você o ama? – Perguntou Lisa, encarando o prato.

- Anh? – Dean ficou reto na cadeira, surpreso.

- Você ama o Castiel? – Ela levantou o olhar, encarando o namorado.

- Do que está falando, Lis?

- Do Castiel! Eu ouvi você gemer o nome dele de noite. E... Eu ouvi uma parte da conversa de vocês...

- Você o que? Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, Lisa!

- Me desculpe – Por mais que ela tenha posto sua mão por cima da mão do namorado ao se desculpar, não parecia tão sincera. – Mas eu tinha curiosidade em saber quem ele é. Não me importo se o ama, sabe?

- Eu me importo Lis... Ele é passado. Já me magoou muito. É idiotice minha amá-lo. Ainda mais quando tenho você ao meu lado! – Ele se inclinou, dando um selinho na morena.

- Às vezes o amor...

- Machuca... Eu sei. – Ele completou a frase dela sorrindo o mais verdadeiramente que conseguiu. – Olha, Lis... Eu não estou muito a fim de falar do Cass. O que você acha de irmos pro quarto? – Fez a melhor tentativa de um sorriso sacana.

- E o resto do seu jantar?

- Não estou com fome. Vamos? – Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para Lisa, que a segurou prontamente, dando de ombros. Assim que ela se levantou, Dean a pegou no colo, e lhe deu um beijo.

O beijo não era bom quanto com Castiel... Mas ele não poderia mais ter o anjo. Era melhor esquecer o gosto de seu beijo.

Esse anjo observava a cena de longe novamente. Sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto ao ver o beijo entre Dean e Lisa. A primeira lágrima que já derrubara em toda sua existência.

Queria dizer que seria capaz de encontrar outra pessoa. Mas ninguém seria capaz de fazê-lo se sentir tão humano quanto Dean.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Esqueça, eu acharei alguém como você_

_Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, eu me lembro que você disse_

_Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ele fere_

**D&C**

**N.A.: **_Feliz aniversário, CassBoy! Um pouquinho atrasado, mas o que vale é sempre a intenção, certo? _

_Ainda mais porque eu sei que você adora Dastiels! Hasuhaush!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! ^^_

_Beijos! ;**_


End file.
